


(cray)mmunications

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, cray units groupchat because i'm that ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CHRONO DRANaddedahsha ✿, Altmile of the Holy Nation's First Army, Sir Gurguit, hewwo hawwi owo, Night✝Rose, GAVRAIL, madeleine da zo!, shiranui,andschartoGYZE SUX CHAT





	(cray)mmunications

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought this would be funny. pls note i'm not caught up in lore with most units so some may be ooc

**ahsha ✿** : oh?

**hewwo hawwi owo** : ara? ararara?

**CHRONO DRAN** : hi hiiiiiiii everybody! hello hello all! I think I might've forgotten some people? idk

**hewwo hawwi owo** : ok how the FUCK does shiranui have a PHONE

**ahsha ✿** : that's a good point actually

**hewwo hawwi owo:** does he even have THUMBS

**Altmile of the Holy Nation's First Army:** There are many people here I don't like, but I like Gyze least of all. Don't think I'm not watching you though. You know who you are.

**madeleine da zoi!:** oof. outed

**schar:**  lol @ me next time

**Night✝Rose:** LOL! @ ME NEXT TIME

**madeleine da zoi!:** (luard voice) @ me next t

**hewwo hawwi owo:** LOLOL @ ME NEXT TIME BINCH

**Sir Gurguit:** I agree with Sir Altmile… however, as we all have agreed, the world comes before our differences.

**CHRONO DRAN:** GUYS…. WE NEED TO SAVE LUARD… AND STOP GYZE>... PLS DON'T FIGHT

**hewwo hawwi owo:** pwease no steppy…!!

**Altmile of the Holy Nation's First Army:** Are all vampires so revolting?

**madeleine da zoi!:** OOF

**Night✝Rose:** hopefully!

**schar:** zzzz

**shiranui:** _@hewwo hawwi owo_ Through arts invented by the Dark Irregulars, I am able to type through my subconscious, translated through the thumbs of others who are willing to proxy me.

**ahsha ✿:** so evil eye

**shiranui:** ...Yes

**Sir Gurguit:** ARE YOU… USING DOMINATION TO TEXT US

**shiranui:**  On the topic of Luard and Gyze, I feel I may offer insight into the enemy tactics situation. If I may, I suggest adding Amaruda of Genesis to this "group chat" as well.

**hewwo hawwi owo:** oh man. generation guard

**schar:** should i also use someone expendable to type for me… or is that more effort

**CHRONO DRAN:** oh yeah!! meant to add pretty neesan too. lemme look up her account

**madeleine da zoi!:** WHAT A DODGE

**Night✝Rose:** how come y'all DI vampires got mind control and us GBs just got the succ

**schar:** i think it's... too much effort..

> **CHRONO DRAN** added **Amaruda.** to **_GYZE SUX CHAT_**

**CHRONO DRAN:** GUYS!!!

**CHRONO DRAN:** PLS FOCUS..<

**hewwo hawwi owo** : fuccy duccy give me a succy

**Sir Gurguit:** I think we knew this was doomed from the moment we decided to add the vampires, and Hawwi.

**Sir Gurguit:** Harri*.

**Night✝Rose:** LOL

**hewwo hawwi owo:** who's harri?! i'm HAWWI! hewwo uwu

**madeleine da zoi!:** OOF…  
  
**Night✝Rose:** i mean at least u @ed us this time

**Altmile of the Holy Nation's First Army:** Dran, is there an option to mute specific people?

**CHRONO DRAN:** we're not muting anyone

**schar:** why does your dn have so many words

**ahsha ✿:** I agree with Dran. no muting, no fighting. we're here to band together against a common enemy. grow up.

**hewwo hawwi owo:** "grow up" WOW... THANKS FOR REMINDING SCHAWHWOT AND NIGHTWOSE THAT VAMPIRES _CAN'T_ GROW UP ;___;

****Night✝Rose:**** ;m;

**madeleine da zoi!:** he has a point actually

**Altmile of the Holy Nation's First Army:** Urgh.

**ahsha ✿:** apologies, but you know what I mean.

**Sir Gurguit:** Is Lord Scharhrot drafting a novel? He's been typing for ages.

**shiranui:** I, too, agree with Chrono Dran. In this dire situation, we must unite as one-- no matter how much any of us loathe each other. It is for Luard's sake.

**Altmile of the Holy Nation's First Army:** I DON'T LIKE LUARD EITHER.

**madeleine da zoi!:**  ...

**madeleine da zoi!:** he has a point actually

* * *

 

**GAVRAIL:** Hello everyone, I just learned how to turn on my phone. I see Scharhrot is still here? I do not believe we've spoken, but greetings nonetheless.

* * *

 

**schar:** qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**hewwo hawwi owo:** oh, big same


End file.
